The present invention refers to products for the body hygiene consisting basically of Lapacho extracts and containing, possibly in combination with other excipients and/or active principles, quercitine, and possibly other Lapacho quinones, salified or whatever modified in order to make them soluble in water. The invention refers also to the preparation of such compounds and their use for body hygiene.
The name Lapacho refers to plants of the genus Tabebubia, family Bignoniacee, whose various species are widely diffused in South America countries.
Since more than one thousand years the plant is used for medical purposes by indigenous populations which use in particular the internal part of the bark obtaining extracts useful in the treatment of various diseases.
Many studies have been performed in order to identify the pharmacological potential of the Lapacho extracts and various active principle have been isolated. Essentially 18 different quinones have been identified (see Edward H. Oswaldxe2x80x94British Journal of Phytotherapy, Vol. 3, n. 3 (1993/1994).
The pharmacological properties of various extracts have been studied and it was proved that they possess antibiotic, antiviral, antimicotic, and antiseptic activity which made them appropriated i.a. in the treatment of mouth, nose and throat infections.
It was also observed that the different active principles, once isolated from the other present in the extract, showed a lower therapeutic activity in respect to the total plant extract where by xe2x80x9ctotal plant extractxe2x80x9d the solution obtained by the extraction of the bark with hot water according to known techniques is meant.
In particular among the various quinones mentioned above the quercitine is a product of formula (A) 
described in literature as endowed of activity against capillary fragility.
It is important to notice that this compound, due to its hydrophobic nature, is not dissolved in hot water during the extraction process and therefore is not present in the extracts obtained by such technique described in literature and commonly used for the traditional preparations as illustrated above.
It was now surprisingly found that the addition of quercitine, and possibly other quinones, salified or otherwise modified in order to make them soluble in water, to the solution obtained by extracting the bark of Lapacho plants with hot water according to the known techniques, unexpectedly improves the antiseptic properties of the solution making it particularly suitable as product for body hygiene and in particular as collutories.
More particularly it was noticed that derivatives of quercitine of formula (I) 
wherein three or four of the substituents R are H and the remaining one or two, identical, represent a moiety chosen in the group consisting of: Na, K, C1-3acyl, benzoyl, C1-3alkyl have a particularly marked effect in increasing the antiseptic properties of the extract. All these derivatives are water soluble.
The present invention refers to compounds for body hygiene consisting of an extract of Lapacho bark with hot water, obtained according to the known techniques, comprising also quercitine or its derivatives of formula (I) and possibly other quinones salified in order to make them soluble in hot water.
The above said addition of quinones, normally lacking in the Lapacho extracts in hot water, allows to take advantage of the pharmaceutical properties also of those products which are normally lost in the extracts known up to now and to obtain formulations having unexpected high antiseptic properties.
The invention refers also to the compounds of formula (I) as above defined.
Among the above defined compounds of formula (I) particularly preferred are those wherein the two substituents R, identical between each other and different from H, are an acetyl-group.
The compound for body hygiene according to the invention can obviously contain other excipients and/or active principles for example fluorine salts, zinc oxide, vitamins or other compounds normally used as anti-inflammatory and antiseptic products.
Among the compounds useful for preparing a formulation for the personal hygiene according to the invention (i.e. in combination with the Lapacho extract and quercitine as said above) we can remember: agrimony (Agrimonia Eupatoria) extract, althea (Althaea Officinalis) extract, Erysimum Officinalis extract, cajeputol (Eucaliptus Globulus) extract, lemon (Citrus Limonum) extract, mallow (Malvae Officinalis) extract, Plantago Officinalis extract, Hypericum perforatum extract, dewaxed propolis, thymus, xcex1-bisabolole, the common natural disinfectants.
To the solution of active principles as above described the excipients normally used in the galenic and/or cosmetic field for the preparation of formulations as for example: collutory, toothpaste, tablet, chewing-gum, ovule or douche, gel, cream, ointment, shampoo and soap can be added according to the desired final product.
A particular example of a product for the personal hygiene according to the present invention has the following composition:
0.5-15% Lapacho extract
0.4-1.5% quercitine and possibly other quinones
1-6% agrimony extract;
1.5-8% althea extract
0.5-8% Erysimum Officinalis extract
0.5-6.5% cajeputol extract
0.5-6.5% lemon extract
0.5-6.5% mallow extract
0.5-6% Plantago Officinalis extract
0.5-5% propolis (deprived of wax)
conservatives, sweetens and water up to 100.
The above reported percentages are expressed as volume on the total preparation volume.
The compounds for body hygiene according to the present invention can be easily prepared by extracting with hot water according to well known techniques the Lapacho bark and filtering the obtained suspension.
The residue (containing quercitine and possibly other quinones) is dried and the quinones are salified with the appropriated reagents (according to the wanted final product) in order to make them soluble in water thereafter they are added to the solution and the possible suspended residues (consisting of not salified products) is filtered away.
For example, in order to obtain monoacetylated derivatives of quercitine and possible other quinones, the residue remaining after the extraction can be treated with anhydrous acetic acid in the presence of about 1 mole of acetic anhydride and warmed at about 50xc2x0 C. The so treated residue is suspended in water, filtered and washed with water; thereafter suspended in water wherein a base was added (for example NaOH or KOH up to the formation of a clear solution (if a residue is still present this is eliminated by filtration).
With the above said procedure the quercitine, and possibly other wanted quinones, which remained in the residue after the extraction are solved. The so obtained solution is added to the traditional solution previously obtained by extraction of Lapacho with hot water.
It is evident that instead of treating as above described the natural product remaining after the extraction in hot water, it is possible to directly salify commercially available quercitine by operating as above described. The obtained soluble salt can then be added to the Lapacho extract in hot water in a quantity of 0.4-1.5% calculated on the final product. In this case the final product will obviously lack the salified forms of possibly insoluble quinones different from quercitine which are present in the natural Lapacho.
The obtained product is worked according to the known techniques in order to give a final product in the wanted form as requested for its final use.